Tigers Vs Faries
by BeastMasterFTW
Summary: The Two Most Powerful Wizards In All Of Fiore Are In Fairy Tail And Sabertooth. They Both Come Back to Their guilds Right on time for the 8th GMG's. Will The Fairy King Win? Or Will the Tiger Queen? Or Maybe Something completely different will happen? Who Knows? Set After GMG's Ark. Nalu Gale Gruvia Jerza and More!
1. Old Freinds Part 1

Btw Sorry this chapter is so short. Im writing this at 1am so plz don't hate me. I am currently accepting OC's for this story and others. Im Working With NyaNekoNya On this.

Disclamier: I Am Not Hiro Mashima, Nor Am I as Awesome. Because of this, I Own Nothingss but my OC's

Chapter 1 Old Friends Part 1

Fairy tail, Natsu POV.

"HEY FLAME BRAIN!" Grey yelled While Stealing Natsu's Cheetos. "LUCY CALLED YOU!" (in this fanfic, natsu and lucy are dating, as well as many others.)

"SO WHAT, ICE PRINCESS!" I Yelled back.

"SHE WANTS TO MEET YOU AT FAIRY DINER, SLANTY EYES!"

"SHOULD'VE SAID THAT BEFORE YOU STOLE MY CHEETOS, DROOPY EYES!"

ARGHHHHHH!

ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Erza Walked into the room. Are you two Fighting? She asks.

No, We're Best Friends! They Say In Unison.

Good.

Natsu, You Should Go. Gray Says.

Yeah Your Right. Bye!

And Erza, Why aren't you with Jellal?

He Had to Go Fight Another Dark Guild. I Wanted to Come But He Said No. He knocked Me out Before he left Just Incase.

Well that Sucks.

Yeah It Sure Does. But Why Aren't you with Juvia? And Levy, Why Aren't you With Gajeel?

She Had To Go To Hargeon To get a Magic item from their shop.

And Gajeel had to go On A job. Levy Said.

Oh.

Erza, Gray, And Levy Walked Up to the bar.

Erza Got A strawberry Cake, DUH. Levy Tried to order a Book Before getting a strawberry Milkshake,

And Gray Wanted An Icicle For Some Reason.

Coming Right Up! Mirajane Said.

It Was A perfectly Normal Day At Fairy tail.

But then the door creaked Open.

Everyone Looked at the man Who Walked in.

….

…..

….

…..

No Way…

It Cant Be…..

Hes STILL Alive?...

…..

….

CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA I will Update again son with A longer chapter. OR NOT.

Natsu: When Do I Come back?

Beast: Chapter 59395828.

Natsu: NOOOOOOOOOO

Beast: Just Kidding

Natsu Please Favorite And Review!


	2. Old Freinds Part 2

**Author's Note: Hello, assorted people who may be reading this! I am Beast's twin sister, NyaNekoNya! Call me anything you wish. Please don't hate my brother, he really did write it at one in the morning, as I am writing this at two in the morning. I'm going to go through and fix his grammar and such later, but I'm trying my best here. Now, since I'm sure you are waiting… the chapter! Oh, and so you know, this chapter takes place in the Sabertooth guild.**

Chapter Two

First Person: Sting's P.O.V.

I walk into the guild with Rogue, ready to look for a job. It gets so boring without them. "Hey, Yukino." I say as I pass the light-haired girl. "You seen Lector or Fro'? They said they would be chilling around the guild today." I ask, and she nods.

"They're over there." Yukino says, pointing at two chairs in the corner of the room. Sure enough there they are, sleeping. "Thanks." I say before going over to wake them up. "Hey! Lector! Fro'! Get up!" I say as the two exceeds open their eyes. "No…. we're tired…." Lector groans, and Frosch nods.

"Fro thinks so, too." Frosch says, and I sigh.

"Fine, sleep here. Rogue and I are going on a quick job, we'll be back soon. Today, probably."

They nod and Rogue and I find the perfect job.

"Hey, Minerva. We're doing this job." I hand her the flyer, and she nods. Rogue and I take the flyer, and leave the guild.

***Six hours later***

Finally, we're on our way back to the guild. I am sick and tired of fighting off those stupid little baby wyverns. They weren't doing anything! Now we have an hour long trek back to the guild. It's Rufus's birthday today too, and I have to be there in time for the party. And what about Lector and Frosch? We left them alone there! I hope someone looks after them…

***An hour later***

Finally, we made it back to the guild. Everyone's gathered around some stranger. I wonder who it is, and why they are gathered around them? I hear whispers.

"She's here! She's really here!"

"Our pride and joy! She's returned!"  
"Where has she been? She's been missing for 100 years!"  
"Oh, shut up. Does that really matter? All that matters is she has returned!"  
"Her hell magic will help us beat out the blasted Fairy Tail in the GMG's!"

"I missed her so much!"

"I wonder if Sting-kun still has feelings for her?"

As I overhear this, I can't help wonder who this could be. By the whispers I can only deduce one person. But she was proclaimed dead years ago! Gone! Finished! Eliminated! But the rumors only tell me one thing. This girl is…..

**Hahaha! I left you at an extreme cliffhanger! But here's the finished sentence:  
This girl is….. THE AWESOMEST GIRL EVER! Don't worry, her name will come in two chapters! First, Beast will go back into Fairy Tail stuffs, and then I shall divulge into the wonders of Sabertooth.**

**~NyaNekoNya**

**You know you love me.**


	3. Wizard Saint, Part 1

**Authors Note: Hey Beast Here. If Anyone has reviewed the I don't know because I just wrote the first Yeah. Btw I say so yeah to much. I really Need To work on that. That And the random capital letters. **

**Hello, readers! This is the fabulous NyaNekoNya! I'm fixing up his grammar and stuff here!**

**Natsu: Am I Back Yet?**

**Beast: Yes…..**

**Natsu: Why So Hesitant?**

**Beast: No Reason…..**

**Chapter 3 Wizard Saint, Part 1**

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Natsu, come on we're almost at the guild!" I say.

"I'm so full!" Said Natsu.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"So scary…." Natsu shivers.

"We're Here!"

"YAY!" Natsu exclaims, grinning.

"Wait, Who's That?" I wondered.

Makarov's P.O.V.

I Saw Him coming in. HIM.

"For everyone that doesn't know, This is Red, One of the Ten Wizard Saints, Of Fairy Tail, and one of the two most powerful wizards In the world. Not just Fiore." People whispered.

"Wow…"

"So Cool…"

"Awesome…"

"Hello, everyone." Red says.

"Everyone, just so you know he's About 500 years old!" Said Makarov.

"COOOOOOOL!" said Jason, who had followed Red.

"Makarov, Can we talk?" Red asked me.

"Sure, Red." I replied.

***In Makarov's Office**

"Good to see you,old friend. You're just in time for the GMG's!" I said.

"Perfect." Red nodded.

"Want your mark back?"

"Yes. Sad I had to have it removed. So many dark guilds and fans… they won't leave me alone."

"Gotten any better?"

"Yep."

Want to go announce the teams? It's only a month away."

"Let's do it."

***On the stage***

"I will announce the teams for this year's Grand Magic Games." I said.

"Team A is Erza, Natsu, Gildarts, Red, and Lucy! Team B is Gray, Jellal(now a member of the tail of fairies),Laxus, Gajeel, and Juvia!

The two reserves are Cana and Mirajane!

**Chapter 8 is start Of GMGS**

**Natsu Finaly Im Back!**

**Beast: No one Cares SO R&R**

**Now Back To NyaNekoNya For Chapter 4!**


	4. Wizard Saint, Part 2

First Person: Sting's P.O.V.

It can't be her. She's dead. They told me so. She went on one of those hundred-year missions. No one comes back. But, if what they are saying is true… let me add it up. I only read about her, but I fell in love with her like you do with those characters in the mangas and animes. She was missing for one hundred years, and she has hell magic. It can only be….it is. The crowd clears a bit and I catch a glimpse of her face. It's AJ Conway. I can tell. I can see her brown hair, falling back into the hood of her cloak. She's the complete opposite of that blasted Fairy Tail 'counterpart' of hers, Red Nullier. He was always apparently, cool, wearing light clothes that matched his heavenly magic. Looking at AJ now, I can see she's the opposite. She looks pretty wild, with dark clothes to match her magic, demonic in origin. I've been told she's not human. Fifty percent demon. Cool. She eventually speaks. "So, I want to go on a quick job. I've heard rumors about the 'Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.' If either of them are available….

"Sting is." Rogue says, looking at me.

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch points me towards AJ.

"Well, I'm Sting Eucliffe. Nice to meet you." She grins and extends a hand, which I shake.

"I'm AJ Conway. Which you probably know… and that kinda makes it awkward." She laughs nervously. Is she as nervous as me? That's a shock. "So, if you want to look at the board, and…." I say, but she's already handing a job to Minerva. "Okay then…." I mutter to myself, and she comes up to me. "Hey, Sting. Ready to go?" She asks, and I nod. "Great!" She grabs my hand and we rush off.

***Four hours later***

The job took three hours, but it was an hour walk. We didn't take the train, cause it turns out she has extreme motion sickness too, worse than me! I end up telling her about what happened while she was gone. "So wait." She says. "Lector actually fought you with butterknife on sword, and won?" She asks, giggling. "I was tired, okay!" I laugh. She's surprisingly easy to be around, despite the whole missing a hundred years thing. I feel like I've known her for years. "So, AJ…" I say, planning to ask her out. She looks over at me. "Yes?" I panic.

"Uh….what does AJ stand for?"

"My parents were seriously crazy. My name is Annamarie Jessiana Conway. So you see why I go by AJ." She says, and I nod. I feel bad for her. "Well, Annamarie, I was going to ask…."  
"Yes, Eucliffe?"

"What's that about?"

"Don't call me Annamarie."

"Okay….. anyway. Um…..AJ….. will you go out with me.?"

She looks shocked and for a moment I think she will say no. "Sure!" She says, laughing. "I figured you were trying from the beginning. I saw the look on your face whe you walked in, and how the other 'Twin Dragon', Rogue Chenney, volunteered you immediately. That's true friendship, y'know. So… we need a grand magic games team right?"

"Right." I said, grinning.

"Well, I have some ideas based off of observations. We need to have two teams, like Fairy Tail last year. So, at least for Team A, Rogue, Minerva, Yukino, You, and I. For Team B, I know we at least need to have Rufus. But those are really the only members that seem good, to my observations. We'll need to get more later, to fill up that team. Got it?"

"Got it. That suggestion seems good. Look, we're almost there."

Little did we know we were being followed by a certain frog-like exceed. "Rogue! You're plan worked! Sting-kun and AJ-chan are dating now!" Rogue grins.

"Well that's just perfect."

**So, how did everyone like that? Not my best work, I know. For anyone reading this, we NEED OC's! See how I said we need more people for Team B? We need OC's to add on! Here's a form, we may edit it later.**

**Name:  
Guild Mark Location:**

**Gender:  
Age:  
Magic(and at least two moves):**

**Appearance (link or description):**

**Review or PM it to me or Beast. **

**We won't update til' we get at least four, because next chapter will be more statistic on the OC's, also going into background on Red and AJ. How are they that old? What's with their magic? Why are they complete opposites? You can find out about them soon!**

**Looks like Rogue had a devious plan….. let's call it the Get Sting And AJ Together Forever And Never Let Them Break Up And Monitor Them Via Frosch Vision, or GSAATFANLTBUAMTVFV. That's not hard to say at all.**

**~NyaNekoNya**

**Oh, a note. I will be helping Beast out more, even to the point as writing the chapters for him (with him telling me what to write of course.) He's just trying to type fast, so he doesn't type as neatly. I'm a better typer than him, so that clears that up. We also won't be posting much, because our birthday is tomorrow! Woo!**


	5. OC's and GMG's Part 1

**Hey, this is Nya-chan and Beastmaster-san here for OC's! We are still accepting OC's, but they may or may not make it on the team. Sorry this took a while, our main computer (with chapter 5) broke down, it was going to be a chapter with OC's at the end, but oh well. We will rewrite a preview to put at the bottom. So… THE OC'S! (Actualy, I Changed My Mind. I wil Put a Short Chapter At The End Of This.)**

**Name: Red Nullier  
Gender: Male  
Age: 436  
Appearance: Short red-orange hair, black and red vest and pants, white cloak  
Magic: Heavenly Magic, some dragonslayer magic  
Family: ****_SPOILER:_**don't like spoilers, don't read. His sister is AJ Conway.**  
Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Ten Wizard Saints  
Guild Mark Location: Opposite shoulder as Natsu, Red outlined by gold**

**Name: AJ Conway  
Gender: Female  
Age: 436  
Appearance: Long dark brown hair, simple, long, dark silver dress, black cloak  
Magic: Demonic Magic, some dragonslayer magic  
Family: I don't think I need to say this.  
Affiliation: Sabertooth  
Guild Mark Location: Left Shoulder, Silver outlined by dark purple**

**Name: Liz Sakura  
Gender: Female  
Age: 22  
Appearance: golden blonde hair with brown streaks, blue eyes, bubblegum pink off the shoulder top with a midnight blue star, midnight blue ruffle skirt with bubblegum pink stars  
Magic: Crystal/ice Dragon slaying, Celestial Magic.  
Family: None(currently)  
Affiliation: Sabertooth  
Guild Mark Location: Left Arm, Bubblegum Pink Outlined by Midnight Blue.**

**Name: Jessamine Sakura  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Appearance:  
Magic: Fire-Make Magic  
Family: Liz  
Affiliation: Sabertooth  
Guild Mark Location: Right shoulder, Orange**

**Name: Tadase Piyo  
Gender: Male  
Age: 21  
Appearance: Golden blonde hair, violet eyes, he wears a black suit, blue cloak.  
Magic: Telekinesis, Summoning  
Family: Ruka Piyo  
Affiliation: Sabertooth  
Guild Mark Location: Gold, Lower Left Arm**

**Name: Ruka Piyo  
Gender: Male  
Age: 21  
Appearance: Straw blonde hair, blue eyes, black vest, red pants  
Magic: Teleportation, Weapon Equip.  
Family: Tadase Piyo  
Affiliation: Sabertooth  
Guild Mark Location: Silver, Lower Right arm.**

**Whew, now that that's over, I can move on to the chapter.**

**Chapter 5, Crocus! Part 1**

**Natsu P.O.V**

Everyone was on a train to Crocus. We were going to stay at the same hotel as last time, Honeybone.

The entire city was already fixed. It took several months, but with the guilds help, everything was done with relatively little effort. Wendy cast Troia on me before we got on, just in case it worked, which it didn't. So of course, I was miserable. I felt like throwing up, and I was, all over the ground. "Troia! Troia! TROIA!" I heard Wendy shout, but to no avail. Erza had already offered to 'help me', but her 'helping me' is knocking me out. "Yo…..ice prick…..help?" I asked miserably, and he froze my mouth "LUUUUUUUUUUUCE!" I said, trying to say Lucy and failing. "HEL E!" It's really hard to say 'Help Me' when your mouth is frozen shut. She put my head on her lap, and Lucy kicked Gray, then she told me to just breathe fire to melt the ice. DURRRRRRRR! Why didn't I think of that? I melt the ice and then I fall asleep.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Natsu, that dense baka, went and got his stupid mouth FROZEN and he didn't remember he had FIRE to MELT it. Really? Whatever. I think he eventually fell asleep on my lap, but I was pretty much asleep by then.

"WAKE UP FLAME BRAIN!" Gray yelled, trying to wake Natsu when Erza was unable to wake him.

"Huh? What?" I said, as I sat up.

"We're here! " Erza said happily.

"Good," I said standing up, grabbing Natsu and I's bags, (because we all know he is too sick to carry them himself) and proceeding to walk off the train, and to the hotel. Erza got the room keys and we headed to our room. We got some rest and had a pillow fight." It's training!" Natsu said as he tries to convince us to fight with him. By the time we finished, it is about 11:30. Erza ordered strawberry cake from room service." It will energize us!" She said, but ended up eating most of it herself.

**Red's P.O.V.**

"Where's Red?" Erza asked.

"Over here." I said quietly. I had been silent all day.

" Hmm, I see she's back at Sabertooth," I muttered to myself, "This will be a tough fight."

"Who's 'she'?" Natsu asked, overhearing me.

"No one, never mind." I replied, though suspiciously.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

_Hmm…. I wonder who she really is. _I thought.

Then I heard a very loud voice.

"LET THE PRELIMANARY ROUND OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES BEGIN-KABO!"

**Beast:Sorry the actual chapter was shorter, I lost it on my other computer several times so I had to rewrite it.**

**Wendy: Beast-san does not own Fairy Tail. If he did, There would be a new episode every 30 minutes.**

**Beast: Very true. And Please R&R, and PMme with any OC's you would like to see in this story or the sequel. Yes there will be a sequel. Next Chapter will be out Very Soon! By soon I mean on Fridays.**

**We air on Fridays.**

**Wendy: Beast-san, this Is a fanfic, not a show. We update.**

**Beast: Then we update on Fridays. Actually Never mind. We will actually air whenever we actually feel like actually airing.**

**Wendy: Again, we Update, Not Air. Also, You Said Actually to much. Your starting to become the actually guy.**

**Beast: Actually, Whatever.**

**Nya-chan: You stole that from me and Nekolover2001's fanfiction, you airhead.**

**Beast: Actually, I actually don't care.**


	6. GMG's Part 2

**A/N: Hello everybody here! It's the AMAZING NyaNekoNya! Hahaha! So what's happening again…. Ah yes. You wanted to see more awesome stuff and all that jazz. So, without further ado…. TA-DA!**

**Sting's P.O.V.**

"Well, I guess you didn't see everyone. May I recommend my friend Ruka, and his twin Tadase, and Ruka's girlfriend, Lizzie, and Tadase's crush, Jessamine. They aren't bad." AJ nods.

"I'll trust you on this. But if they turn out to be bad…..anyway, we need extras, for backup. Ideas?" She asks. "Yeah, Orga. That's really it. I suppose. He was in it last year, but he hasn't done as much."

"Yeah, some of my sources told me about him. Ready to go announce the teams?" She asks, and I nod.

**Back at the Guild**

"So, teams for the GMGs!" She starts to say. "So, Team A: Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Minerva, and I. Team B: Rufus, Liz, Jessamine, Ruka, and Tadase. Good? Great." I can tell some people are upset, but looking at her and her dark demeanor, you don't want to question her. "The train leaves in twenty minutes. Orga, you're an extra. Get some friends. Everyone on the teams or an extra, be at the station in fifteen minutes or you're replaced."

**At the train station**

I rush to the station and arrive, panting. "Eucliffe. You're-" She looks at her watch. "One minute and thirty seven seconds late. I was about to leave you stranded." She winks at me, hopefully meaning she was kidding. **HOPEFULLY.** Crap, dragon slayer motion sickness not fun. We board the train, two people in each compartment, the train being nearly empty. It's so close to the hotel from the guild, but AJ likes trains. So we all like trains. "Uh… AJ….I think I'm gonna be sick…" I say, when I feel like throwing up. "Dude….Dragon Slayer of ALL TYPES, except sky…. I've got it times infinity bro….." She passes out. Well, that sucks. BOREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OWWWWWWWWW PAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN SICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK eek.

**At the hotel**

Turns out that AJ wasn't sleeping, she was going into a death state that makes her super tired when she awakens. So she wants to sleep, which means we all want to sleep. She didn't even make it to her room before passing out, she just went to the nearest one, which happened to be mine. I hope she's okay.

**At Midnight**

AJ just woke up like ten minutes ago, and so did everyone else. We were about to go eat when I hear a voice. "Guys, listen!" I say.

"LET THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS BEGIN!"


	7. Prelims

**A/N: It's da bomb. You know who I am, hahaha. That's right, Nya-chan Jean Potter…. Sorry. I was watching Harry Potter today.**

**QOTD: Which Harry Potter book/movie is your favorite?**

**My AOTD: 2, 3, 4, or 5 Or 1. Or 6. Or 7 (both parts, for movies).**

**Anyway, Beast is asleep since it is 3:40 AM so this is not with his permission but he told me to write the stupid prelims so here I am. I have no idea what to write so I'm just gonna go with mah flow. For my own sake, I will switch between FTA (Fairy Tail A), FTB (Fairy Tail B), SA (Sabertooth A), and SB (Sabertooth B). So….ta-da.**

**SB- Liz's P.O.V.**

"Good luck, guys." I say to Team A as we pass them climbing down magic stairs that appeared outside our window. We arrive in a cave and I walk forward- right into a chasm. Suddenly there's no floor beneath me until my wrist is caught by Ruka. He pulls me up and hugs me. "Don't die, okay?" He whispers in my ear. "Okay, so it looks like we have to cross this. Somehow."

"I have teleportation, I can take us all there. " Ruka says, and we all grab his arms and shoulders. He takes us all there. "Hey wait, can't you just teleport us to the exit?" I ask, and he nods. We get there, yada yada, first team yay moving on, yada yada.

**SA-** **AJ's P.O.V.**

We climb up some weird stairs and look up, seeing the path is about 100 feet above us, straight up. Minerva teleports us up, and we see the exit right ahead. So we are about to teleport there when- get this- a sign pops up saying magic is illegal here and using it automatically disqualifies you. There was a hundred foot wide chasm right there, before the exit. How would we cross? "Let me try something." I said, pulling off my cloak. The material easily rips, creating a makeshift rope around 50 feet long. I tear it in half, giving 25 feet of 'rope' to Sting. (I have a big cloak). I feel a little self conscious, since no one has seen me in my dress in a hundred years. Whatever. I tear this rope, so I have a twelve and a half foot rope in each hand. I pull a pack of gum from my belt and start chewing two pieces, giving the pack to Sting again. I stick one piece of gum on the end of the 'rope' in my left hand and throw it towards the roof of the cave. It sticks, so I swing over the chasm, attaching my gum to my other rope and swinging, ending up on that rope. I give the other a tug, unsticking it, and swing. I repeat this process around eight times until I'm across. "YOU GUYS WILL NEED SMALLER ROPES OR USE YOUR OWN CLOAKS!" I shout over, but they already got the memo. Where's Sting? "Hey…." I hear a voice in my ear. I whip around, knife raised. I look and…..there's a knife at my boyfriend's neck. And I'm holding it. I lower it slowly, and we all walk to the exit.

**FTA- Lucy's P.O.V.**

We climb up some stairs and I see there is the exit, about a mile away. There are signs. No floor though, just cables, and no magic. Well crap. How do they expect us to climb across cables for a mile. Never mind, I mean me. EVERYONE ELSE IS ALREADY FREAKIN THERE. I grab a cable and try my best. About thirty minutes later, I make it there. We walk to the exit. We are last, again.

**FTB- Juvia's P.O.V.**

Juvia is happy there are no other girls to be love rival for Gray-sama. Juvia hopes Lyon is not back. Juvia finds him annoying. Juvia and her team run across a straight pathway and Juvia is in front. Juvia keeps running but there is no longer any floor under Juvia. Juvia's waist is grabbed by Gray-sama, and Juvia blushes. Gray-sama pulls Juvia above onto the path, and Juvia thanks Gray-sama. Juvia creates a water bridge, that Gray-sama freezes, and Juvia's team crosses the chasm. There is next a lava chasm, and Gray-sama freezes it over. Juvia's team slides on ice into the exit.

**I went with a bad flow.**

**Whatever.**


End file.
